


On the Edge of Forever

by FujoshiFury92



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Choking, Friends to Lovers, Loss of Virginity, M/M, My Hero Noct, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Suicidal Thoughts, Unconditional Love, Unconsciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-24 05:31:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10735125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FujoshiFury92/pseuds/FujoshiFury92
Summary: Ardyn holds Prompto against his will in Zegnautus Keep before proceeding to torture him, destroy him, make him absolutely repulsed by himself to the point of where he can't live with himself.Can Noctis defeat the maze that is Zegnautus Keep in time to save his best friend?... ... ...Of course he will!Just not tonight





	1. Endlessness

“ARGH!” Prompto tried not to scream but the pain was too much as Ardyn drove the leather whip against his torn flesh

“Now now Prompto” Ardyn mocked, the words dripping from his lips like poison

“Didn’t your mother tell you it’s rude to raise your voice?” he smirked before pulling the boy up by his arm as his fist ripped into the blonde’s stomach

Prompto doubled over in pain before falling onto all fours

He felt the blood pool in his mouth before coughing, causing it to splutter all over his aching hands.

“Oh that’s right… you never knew your real mother did you?” his voice teeming with mockery as he grasped the back of the blonde’s head, pulling his head towards the man’s groin

“Perhaps I shall have to teach you some manner’s myself”

Ardyn began undoing his trousers

Prompto’s eyes widened. This was new… The blonde had the terrible feeling this was the beginning of a very downward spiral…

 

Noct was panicking but he couldn’t let it show as he tried to navigate the never ending maze that was zegnautus keep.

_Prompto… Where are you…_

The fear built up inside the prince as he rounded another corner displaying a corridor that looked just like all the rest

_This is useless…_

 

Prompto felt his head smack against something very hard… most likely a concrete wall as he tried to gasp for air, the cock down his throat making it very difficult.

He was surprised he was still conscious… let alone alive… If you can call this living… Then he supposed playing with a dead corpse isn’t as fun… For most people anyway… Who knows about Ardyn.

“Why haven’t your friends come for you Prompto?” Ardyn began, pushing his cock even further down the blonde’s throat.

“It’s because they don’t care about you” Ardyn teased, not truly expecting the blonde to answer, after all how could he?

“You were a burden to them” he ran a finger down the boy’s cheek

“They will be glad to be rid of you because now they don’t have to look after you” He thrusted violently into the blonde’s mouth forcing a gasp to escape Prompto’s lips as he held back the tears

He knew what Ardyn said wasn’t true but where were his friends? What if they never found him? What if they weren’t even looking for him?

Or… What if they were dead? The blonde chocked on that last thought, praying with all he had left that this wasn’t the case.

Prompto cringed as he felt the older man release his warm fluid in his mouth

“Swallow”

Prompto closed his eyes, wishing the penis would leave his mouth

“I said swallow” Ardyn repeated, thrusting once more before withdrawing his cock from the blonde’s mouth.

He pushed his hand under Prompto’s chin, his fingers over the boy’s mouth, forcing it shut before pinching his nose

“If you ever wish to breathe again, you will swallow”

Ardyn hadn’t given the blonde much choice as he forced the fluid down his throat

“That’s better” the older man smirked, “your starting to get how this works”

 

_I’ve gotta keep going…_

Noct forced himself down another several corridors before finding a room with bunks in it. He was exhausted but he couldn’t rest could he? His friends lives were in danger and he felt like it was all his fault.

His body was hardly responsive anymore, he needed to rest as he approached one of the beds. Guilt coursed through him as he climbed onto the bottom bunk, resting his head on the pillow falling almost instantly asleep

 

Prompto felt like he had been in this torture room with Ardyn for so long he could hardly remember what life was like outside of it.

“Now dear boy”

_That voice_

“I have a very special treat for you today”  

Prompto dreaded to think what it could possibly be, before feeling a set of hands around his throat. He panicked! Instinctively reaching for the hands cutting off his air supply but it was no use, he was getting weaker by the second.

He heard Ardyn’s voice say something but he couldn’t make out what his words were as they faded into the distance. His vision dimmed right into nothing as he felt his body become limp, giving up the fight.

 

Prompto wasn’t sure how long he’d been out for as he forced his eyes open. His stomach tightened at the sight of Ardyn’s face looking straight into his eyes

_Give me a break…_

“That’s not a very welcoming expression on your face dear Prompto” the man strolled towards him.

Prompto instinctively tried to step back, only realising in that instant that he was backed against a cold, what he figured to be stone wall. He tried to shield his body with his arms but they were bound in chains to the wall.

“We’re going to have a bit of fun Prompto” Ardyn rested his hand on the blonde’s thigh

Prompto’s heart stopped as the man’s fingers moved north, edging closer to his balls.

_No…_

_This can’t be…_

His face flushed with a mixture of embarrassment and anger as he realised he was naked. The anger getting the better of him as he struggled with futile effort to wrestle his way out of his constraints.

“Now now Prompto, settle dear”

Ardyn’s eyes fell on Prompto’s cock, as his fingers trailed over it, watching as it awakened at his summoning

_No! no! no…!_

Prompto bit back his tears as he felt betrayed by his body, his erection swelling in the man’s grasp.

“Don’t worry Prompto dear, we have the rest of forever to enjoy this”

The blonde whimpered, wanting nothing more than to curl up into a ball and die.

Ardyn tightened his grip on the blonde’s member before starting to pump it.

“Ah yes, I see you are enjoying this”

Prompto hated himself as he tried to hold back the moans but some escaped through his lips, he cringed at himself every time he let one flee

The blonde’s body writhed against the wall behind him as he avoided meeting the man’s eyes.

“I feel this is a bit… shall we say… one sided” Ardyn muttered into the boy’s ear, his teeth biting at the cartlidge as he pushed his thumb into the blondes slit, claiming another moan from him

Ardyn bit into the blonde’s neck before pulling away. Prompto flinched at the sight of his blood on the man’s lips.

“Let’s even this up shall we?”

Ardyn grabbed the blonde by dick, yanking him around so his body faced the stonewall. Prompto bit down as he felt his head collide with the solid surface, wincing as the aching sensation of imminent tears made its way through his throat.

“What have we here?” Ardyn mocked as he spread the blonde’s cheeks to get a better view of his opening.

“Now tell me dear boy…” he began as he rubbed his finger over Prompto’s entrance.

“Has anyone had the pleasure of enjoying this part of your body before?”

Ardyn’s question was met with silence

“Answer me boy!” He growled as he forced a finger through the opening

“Argh!” the blonde screamed, feeling the finger heading slowly deeper into his body.

“No please” he begged as his arse began to burn

“Answer my question”

“…No…” the blonde shook his head before forcing the words out, his body was shaking uncontrollably.

“Is that right?” Ardyn began as he slowly retracted his finger

“What about Noctis?” he growled, the finger finally leaving his body.

A warmth came over the blonde’s heart at the mention of the prince’s name. He wanted nothing more than to see his rare but beautiful smile again. He closed his eyes, allowing his memories to flood his mind, a small smile began to show on Prompto’s lips.

“Answer me!”

The blonde was pulled back to his morbid reality as something a lot bigger than a finger penetrated his body.

“ARGH!” Prompto bit down, trying to stifle some of his own scream but failing miserably

He wanted to see his best friend more than anything in the world but… Not like this… He would hate for Noct to see him like this…

“…N-no…” The blonde answered truthfully.

“I don’t believe you” Ardyn dug his nails into Prompto’s hips, causing them to bleed as he slammed his cock into the blonde with boundless force.

He felt his body slam against the torture room wall, again and again. The skin being grated off his body with every impact as his head repeatedly smashed against the stone wall.

He could feel himself loosing consciousness as his surroundings faded, replaced by darkness.

 

_Oh no! what time is it?_

The prince panicked as he checked his phone.

“Oh no!” he screamed, realising he’d been asleep for 10 whole hours! Anything could have happened to Prompto! And Ignis and Gladio!

He raced straight out the door, running straight into an Axeman

_Oh no…_

Noct instinctively swiped at it until it no longer posed a threat to him before carrying on with the horrendous endless maze. After running down too many corridors that all looked the same, he came to a halt

_Argh! This is so frustrating!_

Noct whacked his head against a wall as he tried to figure out what to do next

 

Prompto’s arms were aching from being suspended for so many hours. He felt Ardyn’s presence behind him as a warm fluid made its way down his thigh. He couldn’t tell if it was blood or cum… Probably a mixture of both…

He didn’t want to open his eyes, he didn’t want the man to know he was aware of his surroundings once more. He wanted this all to end…

Why didn’t the man just kill him already… He wished he was dead… He hated this so much…

“Wakey wakey Blondie”

_Oh no…_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Saving Grace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noct makes head way through the maze from hell...
> 
> Prompto lays on his deathbed, praying he will see Noct one last time

“What’s wrong dear Prompto?” Ardyn mocked, knowing full well what was wrong as he treaded closer to the blonde

Prompto’s head rested against the cold wall as he winced, wishing the monster would just finish him off.

His breathing hitched as he felt Ardyn’s breath on his neck

“Aren’t you having fun?”

_Isn’t it obvious…_

“Pity” Ardyn began running his fingers down the blondes back, deliberately pressing them into the wounds created by his whip.

“Argh!” Prompto bit back, trying not to satisfy the monster behind him

He felt the man’s fingers slide off his lower back… All but one… That one rested at the cleft of his arse

Prompto felt his heart racing, dreading what was going to happen next as the finger made its way down between his cheeks

“Now now Prompto… What would you like to happen next?”

“Kill me” the blonde replied without hesitation, as he tried to bite back the tears

“Wrong answer” Ardyn forced the finger inside the younger man’s body

“ARGH!!” Prompto couldn’t help it as the scream escaped his lungs

 

Noct sliced through three Axemen and still didn’t feel like he was getting closer to his best friend and it broke his heart. He bit down hard, trying to force back the frustration

“My dear Noct, your friend is just _dying_ to see you” Ardyn’s voice rang out through the speaker

“What have you done to him?!” the prince screamed as he slammed the side of his fist into a nearby wall

“Well you can find out… if you ever manage to find him that is” Ardyn’s laugh only enraged the prince

“Well until then my dearest”

 

“What do we have here…?” Ardyn continued to mock Prompto before forcing three more fingers into the blonde’s torn up entrance.

“ARGH!!”

“Can we fit the last one…? I think we can” he pressed his thumb into the prince’s best friend before squeezing his hand into a fist

“ARRGGGHHH!!!” Prompto cried out as everything around him began to plunge into further darkness

 

“What was that?” Noct murmured out loud to himself, before heading in the direction it came from.

His pace picked up as he was certain that scream was Prompto.

The prince came to a long narrow corridor, one that was abnormally long that is. He raced down it until he reached the end, a door greeted him as he reached the end of the path

_This has to be it_

“Well dear Prompto… it looks like your friend has finally arrived” Ardyn’s voice was loud and clear through the door

“Ardyn!!!” The prince screamed before slamming at the door with his only sword, again and again

It finally cracked.

The prince kept at it until there was enough of a space for him to fit through.

He stepped inside, his eyes falling on a naked body pressed flush against the wall

_Could that be…?_

“Prompto!” Noct cried out, running over to the battered blonde on the floor before falling to his knees next to him

“How nice of you to join us” Ardyn’s voice slithered out of the darkness

“Piss off!” Noct yelled at the older man

“Noct” the blonde forced out, summoning all his strength and his voice was still hardly audible

“Prompto” the prince tried to hold back his tears but he was failing as he saw them fall onto the blonde’s raw flesh

Noct’s eyes ran over his friend’s body, it was torn, bruised and there was blood everywhere, especially around the blonde’s thighs

The prince looked closer before noticing a white fluid mixed in with the blood, his hand instantly shot to his lips, his heart sinking before wrapping his arm around his best friend, holding him in close.

His eyes turned to the other man in the room, filling with rage

“What the fuck have you done to him Ardyn!!!” Noct screamed at the monster, not holding anything back

The prince felt the blonde wiggle ever so slightly in his arms

“Hey it’s okay Prompto, just hang on” he whispered, leaning in close before pressing his lips to the blonde’s. Noct cringed as he tasted semen on the man’s lips.

He didn’t exactly know why he’d just kissed his best friend but he did… And it felt so right…

Noct reached into the armiger before retrieving an elixir and holding it to Prompto’s lips

“Drink this love, it will make you feel better” Noct whispered soothingly into the blonde’s ear as he brushed the bloodied hair from his eyes

_Poor Prompto and it’s all my fault_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't be afraid to leave comments :)
> 
> I do love comments :)


	3. Torture of the Innocent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noct has every intention of saving his dear friend from the clutches of Ardyn, but things don't go according to plan

“You don’t seem to understand your predicament dear Noct” Ardyn whispered.

Noct raised his eyebrow, not comprehending exactly what the monster was referring to.

“Prompto is all but dead, so… Can you think who will be next…” A smirk rose on Ardyn’s lips as he waited for the prince to make the connection.

Noct’s eyes widened as he reached into the armiger for his sword but it was too late. He felt strong fingers clasp around his throat, tightening, before slamming the young prince into the nearby wall.

“That’s right dear prince” Ardyn’s voice oozed with a misguided sense of superiority.

Noct instinctively grasped the man’s fingers, trying desperately to pry them from his throat.

“Now now dear, are we not enjoying this?” his patronizing words adding to the prince’s frustration as he struggled to break free.

Noct’s panic tripled as he felt a hand slip down his abdomen, before resting precariously on his groin.

“nhn!” the prince groaned, knowing full well where this was going as he tried to resist Ardyn, his body refusing to respond due to lack of oxygen.

Noct felt a hand undo his button and pull the zip down before slipping inside. The prince cringed as he felt fingers trace his raw flesh, wrapping around his cock and gently pulling it.

Noct tried to look away as the grip on his neck began to loosen, shame flooding through his veins as his penis began to harden.

_No…_

“Is that better now Noctis dear?” Ardyn’s words slipped into the prince’s ear as he tried to pull away from the man.

Prompto’s eyes fell on Noct’s helpless, weakening body being pressed into the wall, the same wall he had not long ago been fucked against… Forced to suck dick against… Thought he was going to die against…

A tear formed in the blonde’s eye as he dreaded his friend having to experience the same thing.

Noct suddenly felt the suffocating hold on his neck release, before feeling his knees collide with the concrete floor. His body soon followed the same fate, wincing as his face struck the cold floor.

Prompto let out a silent gasp, praying Noct would be okay.

The prince slowly climbed onto his forearms, his fingers rubbing his neck as he desperately gasped for air

“How nice of you to offer dear prince” Ardyn’s eyes met with Noct’s, watching as the confusion and desperation swum over them.

Noct’s eyes widened as he watched Ardyn pull his trousers down, withdrawing his cock before pulling the prince onto his knees. The older man laughing maniacally before pushing his cock against the prince’s lips.

Noct turned his head away from the man’s cock before feeling his cheek smack against the cold wall.

“Now now young Noctis, you mustn’t be rude.” Ardyn smirked “When someone is kind enough to give you something, you must graciously accept”.

Noct tried to turn his head but it wouldn’t go any further before feeling fingers grasp his chin, forcing him to look back at the cock before him.

He hardly had time to resist before the cock was forced between his lips. Noct felt his head grind against the cold wall as he tried to struggle against the man’s thrusts.

Prompto’s heart cried out as he watched the cock being driven down his best friend’s throat, the same cock that had just moments earlier, forced its way into his body.

Helplessness consumed him as he watched a tear roll down the prince’s cheek, wanting nothing more than to rescue his friend from this terrible man.

The blonde had always loved the prince. Always. It tore his heart to shreds to watch this happen to the man who was his world. Maybe that’s what Ardyn wanted… He wouldn’t put anything past that sick bastard.

Noct’s eyes darted toward the blonde, hoping he was still alive as he felt tears run down his face, he tried to hold them back but it was no use.

His gaze met the blonde’s, the sadness in his eyes lifting slightly as the realisation that his best friend was still alive hit him.

A burst of relief surged through him before feeling copious amounts of warm fluid flood his mouth.

Ardyn chuckled as he violently tore his cock from the Prince’s lips.

Noct felt his body smack into the cold floor, the fluid expelled from his mouth in the process.

“I see you didn’t like my present” Ardyn pulled the prince’s chin up with two fingers. “Luckily I have another one for you.”

A smug smirk crafted its way onto the man’s lips as he pushed the prince’s face into the solid wall.

Noct felt the man grab his waist before tearing his trousers off, watching as Ardyn smeared his fingers through the cum on the ground.

“Now for the real fun” he sniggered before thrusting two fingers into the boys opening.

“ARGH!!” Noct cried out in agony, feeling the fingers thrust in and out of him in a terribly violent fashion.

“Why, what’s wrong dear Prince? What a spoilt brat you are” he began before inserting a third, followed by fourth finger.

Noct was sure he felt his lungs tear as a scream forced its way out of his throat.

“You haven’t even got your present yet.”  


	4. Trampled Under Foot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noct wakes up to find Ardyn gone and seizes the opportunity to attempt an escape. 
> 
> Unfortunately Ardyn has other things in mind for the young Prince

Noct opened his eyes, his face pressed against something both cold and sharp.

He figured he must have passed out as he pulled himself up to his knees, before his eyes darted around the room.

_No sign of Ardyn…_

His gaze turned to the blonde beside him before leaning towards him, wrapping his arms around his best friend.

“Don’t worry Prompto, try to hang on” he whimpered, trying his best to hold the tears back. “I’ll get you out of here” he promised before scooping the blonde up in his arms.

Noct took a step toward the opening he had made earlier, stumbling as a searing pain shot through his body. He felt his body collide with Prompto’s in a heap on the floor.

The prince cringed as he felt a wet fluid dribble down his leg, afraid to find out what it was, but suspected he already knew…

Noct slid a finger over the fluid, scooping it up before taking a closer look at it.

Cum…

Just like he figured…

It was only then that the Prince realized he was naked, just like his best friend.

Noct collected the blonde in his arms once more, holding him closely as he made his way slowly toward the opening.

The prince cringed as he felt more fluid escape his body before reaching the hallway.

How many times did he…?

Noct cut that train of thought, realising he’d rather not know the answer as he checked the coast was clear before stepping out, making his way as far away as possible.

“Now now young Noctis” the voice was all too familiar as Noct felt his heart sink once more.

The prince slammed his eyes shut, wondering when it would ever end… His legs felt weak under him as he tried to step further down the corridor.

“Surely you didn’t think I’d let you just walk away”

Noct heard footsteps behind him, gaining on him as he tried to get further away.

It was no use and he knew it.

The prince felt his legs give way under him as he collapsed on top of Prompto yet again.

Noct forced himself to his knees as he tried to get up, his heart pounded as he felt bare flesh pressed against his arse.

“Now dear Noct, I wish to spend some time with your dear friend” Ardyn smirked as he tried to pull the Prince off of the blonde body under him.

He wouldn’t budge.

“No!” the prince forced out “I won’t let you do that to him!” he tried his best to yell at the man.

“Is that so?” Ardyn taunted before grabbing Noct by the hips.

“I guess I’ll just have to fuck you first” he smirked before pressing his erection against Noct’s opening.

The prince bit down as the man entered him, his finger nails digging into the floor beneath him. He looked down to Prompto as he felt the man thrust into him, Noct doing his best not to scream.

He saw the blonde move, he was sure of it… Noct slid his fingers across the floor until they fell against Prompto’s cheek. The prince gently trailed them up and down the boy’s face, trying to focus on Prompto instead of the pain tearing through his body.

The blonde’s eyes moved slightly before flitting open.

“Prompto” the prince whispered, a smile growing on his lips as he realised his best friend was still alive. He grasped the blonde’s head in his hands before pressing his lips to the boy’s cheek.

“Noct, what-” Prompto began as he felt the prince shaking, only then noticing the monster behind him, pounding into his best friend.

“Ah, your just in time” Ardyn chuckled before releasing his warm fluid inside the prince.

“I won’t let him do this to you again I promise” Noct whispered to the blonde, not loosening his grasp on the boy. “He’ll have to kill me first”.

“Noct!!! Noct!!!”

The prince looked up, sure he heard his name. He knew it wasn’t Prompto as his eyes darted across the hallway, trying to locate the source of the sound.

“Noct!! Over here!!!”

The prince turned to his left as his eyes fell on Gladio and Ignis. They were both trapped behind some kind of cage as they tried desperately to reach the prince.

“Gladio! Ignis!” He yelled out, he’d never been so relieved to see them in all his life.

“Your friends are just in time for the show” Ardyn smirked as he began pounding into the prince once more.

Noct cringed, Ardyn’s cock suddenly reminding him of his current predicament.

_Oh no… This is so humiliating…_

Noct held back his tears with every thrust as he refused to look at his friends, not wanting them to see him like this.

Noct felt his friends would think less of him after seeing him like this, especially Gladio… Atleast Ignis didn’t have to _see_ it…

The prince felt his body flinch as he heard what he suspected was Gladio smashing his greatsword into the metal bars of the cage

“Hang on Noct! You too Prompto!” The strong fighter yelled before taking another swipe at the cage.


	5. Saving Grace

Noct felt his knees begin to buckle as the blood trailed down his thighs. He knew he couldn’t protect Prompto forever but he just had to hold on for long enough.

He could hear the rage building in Gladio as his angry grunts and screams resonated through the cage. His sword repeatedly colliding with the metal bars.

“Ah what a shame” Ardyn began as he continued to drive his cock deeply into the prince.

“Your dear friend is wasting his energy, he will never be able to break down that gate” the man chuckled maniacally before using his entire weight to slam into the prince.

Noct cried out in agony as his defences against the monster began to truly crumble. He tried to be brave for Prompto but it was just so hard. He glanced between his legs, grimacing as he watched his blood drip onto his best friend. He bit down, refusing to let the tears fall as soft lips pressed against his.

Prompto.

The blonde gave him strength, only realising just how much this boy meant to him in that moment.

He loved him.

He loved him more than anyone would ever know, his love would conquer all, even this.

Gladio’s rage only grew as he slammed his greatsword into the metal bars with all his force.

The metal cracked. He couldn’t believe it.

His gaze joined with Noct’s, the hope igniting once more in the prince’s eyes.

The strong fighter’s eyes collided with Ardyn. Gladio was sure he saw the man flinch.

“Hang on Noct!” He yelled once more before smashing into the cage yet again.

One of the bars snapped. A look of horror flashed across Ardyn’s face as Gladio pushed his body through the gap.

Gladio didn’t hold back as he raced towards the man fucking his dear prince.

The fighter swung his sword at the monster, refusing to relent, refusing to show mercy as it collided with him.

The force pushed Ardyn back, tearing his cock from Noct’s body. The prince screamed out at the sudden motion. He gasped, so glad to be free of the violation as his body collapsed on top of Prompto.

The prince held the blonde as the tears began to fall uncontrollably. He couldn’t believe his friends had found them, he couldn’t believe he was alive. He couldn’t believe he might actually leave this awful place that was Zegnautus Keep.

Noct felt an arm wrap around his shoulder, pulling him in close before feeling a bottle being pressed to his lips. He realised the arm belonged to Ignis as he began to swallow the fluid offered to him.

His body felt instantly relieved of pain as he watched his advisor pour another one carefully down Prompto’s lips.

Ignis carefully took off his jacket before wrapping it around Prompto’s shaking body. He felt Noct’s bare torso rub against him as he aided his advisor, wishing he had something to wrap around him also.  

Gladio was having the time of his life as he took his rage out on Ardyn. He dealt the monster blow after blow with unrelenting force.

“How are you feeling Noct?” Ignis whispered to the prince before guiding the man to his feet.

“Better, thanks” the boy steadied himself before grasping Prompto’s hand and helping him up.

“We must get out of here at once” Ignis continued before beginning the process of back tracking.

“What about Gladio?” the blonde chimed up, showing deep concern for one of his saviours.

“Don’t worry about him, he can look after himself. It’s you two we must worry about now” Ignis stated quickly as he helped the boy’s through the gap in the bars.  

The advisor instinctively glanced in Gladio’s direction as he followed behind Noct and Prompto.

“Just carry on straight ahead” Ignis directed as he felt the two collect his arms and guide him along.

“It’s not far from here.”

Ignis was relieved when heard the familiar thumping of Gladio’s footsteps behind them.

“Right let’s get out of here!” the strong fighter called out as he caught up to his friends.

 

Noct never thought he would be so relieved to see daylight as body stumbled through the final doorway before collapsing on the rumble beneath him.

“Come on princess, this is no time to stop!” Gladio barked behind him before grabbing him by the arm and pulling him to his feet.

The strong fighter decided it was easier just to throw the boy over his shoulders, a soft groan escaped Noct’s lips as he felt his body collide with Gladio’s.

Relief washed over the prince as he watched the building of horrors grow smaller in the distance, a slight smile growing on his lips before letting his head rest against the fighter’s back.

“Thank you”    


End file.
